Doce Sangue
by rabiscandoecriando
Summary: Que horas são? É hora de fanfic! Eu realmente me deixei levar vendo os fan arts destas duas personagens. Eu acho que formam um casal bonitinho.


**Doce Sangue**

-Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso. –A garota feita de doces disse ao se encolher. A garota vampira a sua frente deixou cair os ombros.

-O quê? –Ela se aproximou da garota rosa a fazendo encolher. A vampira observou a princesa, ela mordeu sua língua e respirou fundo. –Tudo bem. Eu não quero forçá-la a fazer nada. –A rainha dos vampiros deu de ombros aparentando tristeza.

-Desculpa. –A garota tentou se aproximar.

-Tudo bem. Vamos apenas assistir TV. - A vampira voou até o sofá seguida da garota doce que sentou-se no móvel. Discretamente ela olhou para a vampira flutuando ao seu lado.

-Ei... –Ela disse gentilmente puxando a manga de sua camisa de flanela.

-Hm?

-Será que você poderia sentar no sofá ao invés de ficar flutuando? –A princesa pediu com olhos suplicantes fazendo o rosto da garota de cabelos pretos ficar vermelho. Ela desviou o olhar de bufou.

-Ok, eu sento. –Respondeu sem muita vontade descendo até o acento, a outra garota sorriu timidamente.

Os segundos foram passando, os minutos foram passando, as horas foram passando. Após mais um filme ter acabado a Princesa Jujuba, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Marceline bocejou e se espreguiçou, ela achou estranho que Marceline não havia reclamado por ela ter se apoiado nela. A princesa do Reino Doce olhou para a garota ao seu lado apenas para notar a rainha dos vampiros dormindo com a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá. Jujuba riu para si mesma, ela observou Marceline. A garota parecia estar em um sono profundo. A garota se aproximou, ela balançou sua mão em frente ao rosto da vampira, nada, depois cutucou a bochecha dela e nada, nem mesmo uma respiração mais ruidosa. Jujuba olhou para o rosto da garota, Marceline sempre parecia tão descolada e maneira com seu contrabaixo e seu jeito de vestir, mas agora ela parecia incrivelmente adorável. A princesa doce chegou mais perto do rosto da vampira, mais perto, mais perto...

-Hunf! Disse que não queria fazer nada e agora quer me beijar. –Disse Marceline para a Jujuba, os lábios da garota a milímetros dos dela. Os olhos rosa da princesa encararam os olhos vermelhos da rainha.

-Ah! Eu... –A princesa tentou se explicar, seu rosto mudando de rosa claro para um vermelho vivo. Com uma mão Marceline segurou o rosto da garota e com a outra mão segurou o seu pulso, ela empurrou Jujuba para deitar no sofá e capturou os seus lábios. Segundo se passaram ou minutos se passaram, nenhuma das duas sabia ao certo, mas também nenhuma delas queria separar o beijo.

-Admita, você me quer. –Marceline disse sussurrando nos lábios de Jujuba, outra vez os olhos se encontraram.

-Mar-ce-li-ne. –Jujuba disse pausadamente nos lábios da garota um hálito quente com cheiro de açúcar invadiu as narinas da rainha dos vampiros. Ela olhou para o rosto da princesa dos doces, parecia tão indefesa em baixo de seu corpo. Marceline mordeu os seus lábios, ela sabia o que aquele chamado significava. A garota rosa sorriu timidamente, a vampira sorriu mostrando suas presas.

A princesa foi levada até o quarto da vampira. A rainha deitou a garota em sua cama, Jujuba observou Marceline planando sob ela.

-Hm... será que você poderia acender as luzes? –Jujuba perguntou evitando o olhar da vampira.

-Hm? Por quê?

-Porque o seu olhar me assusta no escuro. –A garota se escolheu. –Parece até que vai me devorar. –Marceline sorriu mostrando suas presas mais uma vez.

-Você tem razão. Eu vou devorar você toda. –Ela brincou ao descer em cima da garota e começar a beijar o seu rosto e pescoço.

-Não... Marceline... é sério. P-para, faz cócegas. –Disse a garota doce entre risos tentando se livras das mãos e dos lábios da vampira. Jujuba conseguiu juntar forças e dar um soco no ombro da garota.

-Ai! Isso doeu! –Marceline exclamou ao sentar e sua cama passando a mão no local atingido.

-Era para doer mesmo. –Jujuba fechou a cara cruzando os braços. Marceline riu para si mesma, Jujuba ficava tão adorável quando ficava brava. A garota vampiro flutuou por cima da princesa e acendeu o abajur que ficava ao lado da sua cama.

-Assim está bom? –Ela encarou a outra garota.

-Sim está. –Ela respondeu a meia luz.

-Está? –A garota perguntou com um sorriso no rosto descendo.

-Está.

-Está?-A voz das duas tornando-se um sussurro.

-Está. –Os lábios próximos.

O gosto de açúcar da boca dela, o gosto de morte e perigo da boca dela, ambos iam se misturando acompanhados dos gemidos abafados que iam enchendo o quarto. A vampira sentiu o joelho da princesa doce entre as suas pernas.

-Hm? Ora... Parece que tem alguém com pressa. –Brincou Marceline ao encarar a princesa. Jujuba apenas riu docemente, apenas aquele sorriso e risada poderiam fazer qualquer um que visse ficar diabético de tanta doçura. –Por ter tanta pressa eu vou ter que castigá-la. –Marceline sorriu mostrando as presas, seus olhos ficando completamente vermelhos.

A vampira atacou o pescoço da garota açúcar. Os seus lábios e língua fazendo um caminho da pele rosa da princesa. Entre gemidos Jujuba levantou o pescoço para dar mais acesso a garota sentindo a respiração da rainha dos vampiros descer mais e mais. Marceline abriu um sorriso ao abri o primeiro botão da camisa que Jujuba vestia, sua língua passando pelo caminho recém aberto pelos botões desabotoados, assim que o caminho todo foi aberto ela voltou aos lábios da garota rosa. A herdeira na Noitoesfera sentiu sua camisa sendo puxada ela sorriu nos lábios da princesa, Jujuba tentava abrir a sua camisa. Após ter conseguido a garota encontrou mais um empecilho, Marceline usava uma regata em baixo da camisa, Jujuba colocou sua mão dentro da regata quando ela parou.

-Hm... –A princesa franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Algum problema?

-Hm... Vampiros não deveriam ter o corpo gelado já que não possuem vida?

-Sim, verdade. –Os olhos vermelhos encararam os olhos rosa.

-Então por que o seu corpo está quente? –Marceline desviou o olhar e deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei. Talvez... Seja por sua causa. Você é a única que consegue me fazer voltar a ter vida. –Ela voltou a encarar a garota, Jujuba engoliu seco. –Mas... –A vampira segurou a mão da princesa. –Este é realmente o lugar que está pegando fogo. –Ela guiou a mão da garota para dentro de suas calças.

-Marceline! –A princesa gritou corando até as orelhas. A vampira não pode evitar rir.

-Tire a sua camisa. –Ela ordenou em um tom alegre ao retirar a mão da princesa doce de suas calças.

Assim a garota rosa fez, retirou a sua camisa enquanto a vampira apressadamente tentava abrir o seu cinto.

-Devagar. –A garota ordenou ao bater de leve na cabeça da garota de cabelos negros.

-Desculpa. –A vampira se encolheu ao receber o golpe. –Por favor, deite-se.

Jujuba deitou-se sob o lençol, escutando o barulho do sinto e do zíper de suas calças sendo abertas, ela levantou os seus quadris para que Marceline puxa-se e retirasse suas calças. A princesa observou a rainha e notou a expressão de vazio no rosto da garota.

-Marceline. Marceline! –Ela a chamou estalando os dedos. A vampira piscou e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Hã?

-Algo errado? Parecia que você estava viajando. –Marceline sorriu e começou a rir. –O quê? O que foi?

-Nada. –Ela respondeu no pescoço da garota.

-Mentirosa. –Jujuba fez beicinho enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros da vampira.

-Um dia você vai saber. Talvez. –Marceline sussurrou ao lamber o pescoço da garota e depositar beijos no local.

Os beijos da vampira misturados com mordiscadas faziam cócegas no pescoço da princesa, gemidos misturados com leves risadas começavam a crescer pelo quarto. As mãos da vampira apertando com força as curvas da princesa doce gemidos suaves zumbiam no ouvido da rainha. Jujuba guiou a mão da garota até a sua roupa íntima de baixo.

-Está com pressa? –Perguntou Marceline após beijar os lábios da princesa.

-Rápido. Eu a ordeno. –Ela disse em um suspiro.

-Ordena? –Marceline mostrou suas presas. –Acha que eu sou um dos seus criados?

-Me desculpe. Por favor? –Ela pediu docemente. A vampira lambeu os lábios da garota.

-Minha glicose aumentou consideravelmente agora. –Disse ao sorrir e corar. Ela voltou a beijar a princesa deixando os seus dedos seguirem o seu caminho até a área mais sensível da garota a fazendo soltar leves gemidos em sua boca a cada toque delicado.

Os dedos da rainha dos vampiros logo fizeram o seu caminho para dentro da peça inferior, os gemidos aumentando à medida que a garota ia inserindo um de seus dedos, ela libertou os lábios da garota rosa apenas por alguns segundos para poder respirar e depois os aprisionou de novo, a princesa do Reino Doce presa pela herdeira da Noitoesfera. Marceline inseriu outro dedo fazendo a garota contorcer-se em baixo do seu corpo ela sorriu nos lábios da princesa bombeando, mais e mais rápido, mais e mais fundo, mais e mais forte.

A princesa doce cravando suas unhas no braço da rainha dos vampiros, cravando suas unhas no lençol. Dedos da rainha dos vampiros sendo apertados dentro da princesa.

As unhas sendo cravadas.

Os dedos sendo apertados.

-Ah...! Ahh...! Marceline! Marceline! –A garota gritou ao ter os seus lábios liberados.

-Isso. Continue gritando, continue chamando o meu nome. Eu quero que sua voz ecoe por toda a caverna. –Marceline sussurrou no ouvido da princesa enquanto os seus dedos continuavam em um ritmo acelerado.

Aos poucos os dedos da vampira iam desacelerando assim como os gemidos da princesa, logo o quarto estava calmo outra vez, apenas ouvia-se a respiração da garota doce tentando voltar ao normal. Marceline pairou sob o corpo de Jujuba sentada com as pernas cruzadas.

-Tudo bem? –Ela perguntou tentando disfarçar um sorriso em seu rosto.

-V-você ainda pergunta. –Ela encarou Marceline sorriu mostrando suas presas. –Chegue mais perto, quero te contar uma coisa.

-O quê? –Marceline chegou mais perto da garota. Ela foi imediatamente agarrada pela princesa e jogada sob a cama. Jujuba sentada com as pernas abertas em cima de seu copo segurava os pulsos da vampira. –O-onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?

-Andei treinando com o Finn e o Jake.

-Aqueles dois... –Marceline disse entre os dentes.

-Shh... agora é a sua vez.

-O quê? Espera.

-Calada. A culpa é sua por ter feito eu me apaixonar por você. –A princesa admitiu corando.

-Apaixonada é? –Marceline passou a língua em seus dentes. –Então quer dizer que eu sou o seu problema?

-Sim, você é o meu problema. Um grande problema. –A princesa beijou a rainha.

Apenas mais um dia normal na Terra de Ooo.

FIM


End file.
